Burn Out
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: While processing a body of a young girl out in the Everglades Horatio stumbles across the sister who is still very much alive. She wants to help the problem is she can't remember what happened and she can't speak...
1. Prologue

Hey everyone this is my first CSI Miami fic as i've only recently discovered the wonders of CSI and everything it involves :D so i hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Please I wish... I'm just borrowing them and they will be returned to the lab once im finhshed

**Warning: **Mentions of Rape later in the story and implied in this chapter if you don't like it don't read it!

One last thing before i go Lost Son did not happen in this ficlet's universe i love Speed too much :-D!

* * *

Burn Out

Prologue

Horatio Caine had lived in Miami all his life and throughout his career he had been involved in fires, in the Everglades fires were a constant threat especially when rain had been scarce the lightest spark could set it off. But even he had to admit this was one of the worst he had seen.

He was even wondering if it was a good idea to be this far out in the glades with the fire as fierce as it was but there was a scene to process and it couldn't be ignored. Plus he had been in the Everglades before and the fire barriers usually held strong he had to trust that this time it would be no different.

He could see the fire crew were fighting to keep the fire barrier in place so they were safe to process the seen. One of the fire crews had called it in while they had been controlling the fire in that area. The body was of a girl who looked about nineteen. She had died black hair that Horatio once guessed had been brown and entrancing green eyes that held his attention even after death.

"What we got Speed?" Horatio asked Alexx had yet to make it to the scene caught up with a gunshot victim in town that Calleigh and Eric were currently processing. "Looks like violence H." Speed said solemnly picking up the pieces of debris that were around the body. "We don't know anymore until Alexx gets here though."

Horatio straightened up and looked around the scene. "No but there are clues here that can be found without Alexx's or this young lady's help." Speed nodded and looked around. "It needs to be processed quickly H before the fire eats it away."

"Yes it does." Horatio nodded but his instincts were telling him that he was missing something big. "Hey Speed?" He asked. "Yeah?" Speed looked up briefly from what he had been doing?" "Don't blunt force trauma victims usually lay where they fall?" "Usually why?" Speed asked picking up on the redhead's tone of voice.

Horatio had discovered something and he was about to railroad it directly on top of them. "Then if that was true why are their foot prints leading too and from the body?" Speed looked at them they were the same size as the victim's footwear but the soles were different. "Someone moved her." "Yes." Horatio said looking round again. "Someone moved her, the question is who?"

"Her attacker?" Speed asked standing up and surveying the scene. "Possibly." Horatio conceded but I don't think that her attacker would have gone directly into the line of the fire." Speed looked at the prints. They led right into the fire barrier. "There is someone out there?" Speed asked his eyes widening looking at the wall of fire.

"Maybe." Horatio said. He walked the line of the footprints he could see they were small possibly around a five or a six, did that mean they were hunting a minor? Somehow he knew the answer was close by. He was careful to stay away from the roar of the flames and found himself veering into the grass. He heard grass snap as he neared a particularly thick piece of grassland he looked round and pulled out his gun and slowly approached it.

The grass snapped again more urgently this time and he heard the unmistakable sound of a whimper. Horatio lowered the gun slightly and pulled back the grass. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

A girl around the age of nineteen-stared back at him her eyes wide with fear and her mouth open in a silent scream. As he moved to catch her she scurried back again. "It's okay sweetheart." He said soothingly "I won't hurt you." He went to touch her and she flinched and moved away. "Come on sweetheart you can't stay here."

She looked at him and he stopped dead. Her eyes were unusually bright but it was the colour that stopped him in his tracks shockingly deep emerald green the exact same colour as the dead girls. Their hair colours were different hers was a deep mahogany red/purple but he could see it was dyed. He guessed she had once been a brunette like the victim. Suddenly things had become more complicated.

She had soot all over her face and their were gashes and cuts over one side of her face while bruising marred the other her blouse was ripped and there were several buttons missing meaning her bra was showing. He could see that one of the straps was ripped and from the look of her he guessed she had tried to fight. He glanced at her fingers and realised they were bloodied and broken; maybe she had gotten some of her attacker under there?

He took off his jacket aware that looking at her for too long would only scare her more. God only knew what hell she had been through out here. He kept his hands where she could see them. He wasn't sure this was the case, she could have simply been beaten in the struggle but her clothes and her reaction to him where dead giveaways. "Take this." He offered it to her keeping his distance. She looked at him fear in her eyes but then she eyed the jacket with obvious longing and wrapped an arm around herself.

Horatio was able to see then there were definite marks of restraint making her wrists. She edged forward and touched the coat. He smiled and released it careful not to touch her.

She took the jacket and quickly donned it buttoning it and though it drowned her she offered a weak smile. Horatio smiled back. "What's your name Sweetheart." The girl looked soberly and touched her throat. "You can't talk?" He asked quietly. She shook her head tears leaking out her eyes. "It's all right you can speak without using your voice." He winked and then showed her his badge. "See?"she smiled Him. Tracing the letters out on his badge CSI? She asked. He nodedimpressed. "That's right." He held out his hand. "Come with me now you're safe."

She looked at his hand and gulped and instead reached for his arm and clutched it like it was her lifeline. Horatio didn't so anything to stop her and didn't do anything to trap her. He led her gently back to Speed who looked up. "H where the hell have you been?" He stopped as he looked at the girl. "Whose this?" "This is someone who needs our help."

Speed understanding Horatio's look simply nodded and smiled at the girl who smiled but shied away from him. Speed smiled slightly and held his hands up in surrender.

The girl looked him up and down with her big green eyes and then looked down and her mouth opened in a silent scream and tears fell down her cheeks her shoulders shaking in silent sobs. She kicked the ground violently and when she looked up Horatio saw a fire there that told him she had been determined to survive whatever had befallen the two girls.

Horatio would have usually put his arm around a relative that was in so much distress but he couldn't risk her running back into the glades she had survived once he would not let her take her chance with the fire.

"How long did Alexx say she was going to be?" Horatio asked. "20 minutes but that half an hour ago as far as I can tell today she's backed up but we can't move the body until she clears it."

"Speed," Horatio said dashing for the kit. "That is the least of our problems!" Speed spun round and saw the fire flashing over towards them. "Shit!" He yelled. "H we have to get out of here!" "No time!" Horatio said pulling out the sliver sheet he ushered his young charge to Speed and trapped her between them and threw the cover over them praying it would hold.

* * *

Ok so what did you think?

Be nice it's my first attempt at a CSI Miami and yes i'm aware the ending of the chapter is more like Slow Burn from series two but i couldn't resist the fire plays a big part in this story and it seemed like the perfect way to end the chapter.

Cya next time!

Blue Fire xx


	2. Chapter 1: Processing The Living

Hey everyone i'm back again! I'm quite impressed! This is quite a quick update for me! So hopefully this chapter won't be a disapointment

**Disclamier: **Oh please I wish!

Now to my reviewers:

**Dragon: **Thanx for the reivew! I'm so pleased you liked the first chapter i was really nervous about how it would turn out so thanx!

**CallieghDelko: **Thanx for the review! I'd hoped i'd got Horatio right he's my favourite character so thanx thats huge praise :-D

**Hgriss: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter!

**Miss-Scotty-Pants: **Thanx for the reveiw! Pleased you liked the first chapter here is the next one qucker than i anticipated! I hope you read on!

Now without anything further to say here is the next chapter!

* * *

Burn Out

Chapter One: Processing the Living

Horatio felt the heat and pressure on the sliver blanket lessen and he took this as a sign that the flames were dying down. He waited another five minutes for the heat on the blanket to fade before throwing back the cover sheet to find the area they had been working on was pretty much desecrated.

All they had now was the body and the girl that Horatio gently helped to stand. He'd had his sunglasses on so his eyes were stinging but he could see. From the look of pain on her face he could see his charge hadn't been so lucky.

Five minutes later the area was surrounded with medics. Horatio checked his charge over and got some solution out of his kit and said, "Sweetheart look up for me." She did as she was told grasping his arm so hard it was beginning to sting but he said nothing. She needed the reassurance.

He dropped solution into her eyes and she blinked and then she smiled at him. "Thank-you." She mouthed. He smiled. "You're quite welcome." He looked around and found that Alexx had reached their crime scene and was looking over the body preparing to take it back to the lab.

The girls eyes were wide and weren't leaving her sister's body. Horatio was sure what was the relationship between the two now and he was determined to get to the bottom of what had happened out here for both girls the living and the dead.

Horatio led her over to where Alexx was seeing to Speed and Alexx was applying the solution to clear Speed's eyes. "Hell that stung. Couldn't see a thing for the dust. Pain in the arse."

Horatio smiled and hunkered down beside Speed and said, "Speed you all right to continue?" Speed nodded and said, "I was just about to shout you. "I've found Ids." "Really?" Horatio said. "Two drivers licences. A Emily King and her twin Michelle King." "There are also two student cards both for the Miami University.

Horatio looked at the girl and took the drivers licences in his gloved hands. "Sweetheart can you point to which one is you?" They looked identical in the pictures.

The girl looked at the pictures and then pointed at Michelle and then pointed at herself. "You're Michelle?" Tim asked gently. Michelle nodded and then looked down at her sister and started to cry silent sobs. She pointed at Emily's picture and then at the body.

Horatio looked at her and saw her mouth "Emily." "That's your twin Emily?" Michelle nodded trying to stem the tears but it wasn't happening. "My sister." She almost said before breaking down completely.

"Oh the poor baby." Alexx said getting up. She opened her arms and Michelle hesitated looking at Horatio before he nodded and smiled. "Alexx won't hurt you Michelle I promise."

Michelle then let herself be hugged before pulling away quickly and grasping Horatio's arm again. Alexx saw this and smiled gently. She would have to talk to Horatio later. She didn't know if he knew how important he had become to Michelle King in a matter of half an hour.

Just then medics made their way over to Horatio and tried to usher Michelle into the ambulance but when they touched her she hit the roof. The poor thing was terrified.

"Gentlemen be gentle this young lady has been through an ordeal I'd appreciate it if you didn't man handle her." The paramedics argued and said they'd just tired to help her which was true but Horatio knew she was about to bolt at any moment and he had promised to keep her safe.

He made sure she could see his hands and then grasped her hand and said, "It's ok Michelle these guys are here to help you."

Tim came over and said H we've nearly finished processing the Crime Scene but someone gonna need to process Michelle I'll send Calleigh over." Horatio nodded and then said, "I'm gonna go with Michelle to the hospital." Tim nodded if Horatio hadn't suggested it he would have gone himself.

"Keep me posted on your findings Speed." Tim nodded and watched as the ambulance pulled away and then helped Alexx load the body of Emily king into her van and followed her back to the crime lab.

Speed ran the little evidence they had from the crime scene but there wasn't much they hadn't had time to process the scene properly before it had blew up in their faces. Definitely not something that you want to happen at a crime scene. So he had to hope that Alexx had found something they could use.

"Alexx please tell me we have something." Alexx looks forlorn as she looks at the body of Emily King. "She went through hell before she died Timmy. I took a rape kit the results came back positive for seamen and it was definitely violent." She moved to the arms. "There are definite signs of restraint. Bruising round the wrists indicate a struggle and I've pulled what I think are skin cells from under her fingernails." She looked down at Emily and caressed her hair.

"She put up one hell of a fight she wanted to survive. My guess is that she was protecting her sister." Tim nodded. "I'll run the skin cells through CODIS to see if I can get a match.

"I'll page you if I get any other results." Tim nodded and left.

At the hospital Horatio was stood outside Michelle's room and Calliegh was inside conducting the process of collecting evidence from her. Horatio had explained that he would have to leave and the pure panic that had graced her features hen he said he was leaving had been heartbreaking.

"Calliegh will be here I'll call in you later all right?" Michelle had clutched at his hand and shook her head. Then she signed something. But she was silently mouthing the words as she did so. "Don't leave me."

Suddenly everything made sense. She was deaf! She had been lip reading and her responses were sluggish because she was in shock. He made a note to himself to get a translator to the hospital and then stepped went to leave. The hand clutched at sleeve.

"Michelle, sweetheart," Horatio said gently. "I'll just be out in the hall. I'm gonna make a few calls." She let him go and he made sure that although his back was turned she could see him throughout the entire medical exam.

Just then his cell phone rang. "Caine." "Hey H it's me." Speed's voice echoed over the line. "I ran the seamen samples there were four different donors H. Emily was gang raped. Horatio felt cold anger inside him. "Have any DNA matches come up in CODIS?"

Horatio knew the answer before Speed answered. "No, none." "Okay then let's get back to the clothes look for fibres anything that can help us nail these guys." "Sure thing H." Speed said. "Right then keep me posted." "Just before you go I got the twins' next of kin shall I ring them?" "No I'll do it give me the details." Speed did do and then they disconnected.

Apparently their next of kin was a sister listed to be living in Las Vegas. A Louise King. He looked up the number and then rang it six rings and then someone picked up. "King." A female voice answered.

"Hello," Horatio said gently "am I speaking to Louise King?" "You are who is this?" Louise asked. "This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine from the Miami-Dade crime lab." Louise's response was instantly business. "What can I do for you Lieutenant Caine?" "I'm calling about Michelle and Emily King they are your sisters they had you listed as their next of kin." "Yes they're my sisters are they ok?"

Something told Horatio that she knew what his next sentence was going to be. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone but we found Emily's body out in the Everglades this morning." There was a sharp gasp and a choke. She sounded as if she was fighting back tears and why shouldn't she? Horatio had just given her some mind numbing news.

"What about Michelle?" Louise asked after a few moments. Her voice sounded choked with tears but it was steady. "Does she know? Is she ok?" "Both girls appear to have been in an attack Michelle survived it. She's alive and is in hospital at this present moment. I'm calling from the hospital." "Is she ok?" Louise asked she sounded frantic now.

"She's alive." Was Horatio's sad admission. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Louise gasped a few times and then said, "Which hospital is Michelle in? I'm catching the next flight out of Vegas."

Horatio gave the details and disconnected. He hated having to give information like that over the phone but when relatives lived so far away there was little else he could do.

Calliegh came out the room with the rape kit her face was hard but grave. "She's one brave girl Horatio." Calleigh said gently. "She wanted to live she found to live and I think she's scared someone pretty badly her nails were bloody and broken but I found a huge hunk of skin under there.

Something in Horatio's chest heaved when he heard Calleigh speaking. Something close to hell and worse had happened to these two girls and he wanted to know what it was.

"Calliegh I want everything you've got on this case. I want everything checking twice and I want regular updates I'm going to stay with Michelle at least until her sister gets here. Hopefully by then the interrupter will have turned up and we can see if Michelle can give us any answers."

"I'm sure it won't be for lack of trying." Calliegh said quietly. She left shortly afterwards promising to get both the rape kits to Ryan, the new CSI one and Speed in Trace with a rush on the results.

Horatio stayed with Michelle all afternoon. It was clear from her demeanour that she was not holding up well. "Hey sweetheart." He said after she had stopped communicating for nearly forty minutes.

He was shocked when she turned her head. She'd been facing away from him unable to see his lips so surely that meant she could hear? But why then the sign language? Horatio felt sure he was missing a vital piece of the puzzle. "How you holding up?"

Michelle smiled wanely and shrugged as if to say? How the hell do you think? At that moment there was a knock on the door and a girl about five six with curly blonde hair to her shoulders walked in.

She looked at Michelle and Michelle looked back before the new comer said, "Oh my god Michelle!" Michelle's face lit up and she mouthed what Horatio was sure was the name Louise. Louise hurried to the bed and looked like she was about to hug her sister when Michelle flinched and pulled away.

Louise frowned. "Shelley? What's the matter sweetheart?" A bout of rapid fire sign language followed and Horatio wasn't sure what was being said but Michelle didn't looked like she liked it at all.

"What did they do to you?" She whispered. Her eyes were blazing now. Horatio decided to step in. "Miss King?" Louise looked up and recollection flashed through her eyes. "Lieutenant Caine. Thank-you for keeping my sister company until I got here."

"You sister has been through an ordeal and hasn't spoken since we found her this morning. We assumed since she was signing that she was deaf, I've managed to communicate with her so far but we thought an interrupter would be better." Louise frowned.

"She hasn't spoken at all?" She looked at her sister. And her sister looked down almost guiltily. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." Louise said squeezing Michelle's hand after painstakingly showing her it before it invaded her personal space.

"Michelle's hearing is as good as yours or mine Lieutenant Its- was," Louise took a breath before continuing. "Emily that was deaf. Michelle and I as well as most of our friends can sign it makes it easier. Michelle and Em always seemed so in tune anyway."

Just then the nurse came in and asked them to leave the look of pure panic on Michelle's face was heartbreaking. "I'll stand by the window Michelle okay?" Horatio said gently. "I won't go anywhere until you want me too." Michelle relaxed but eyed the nurse with suspicion.

"I'll be back in a minute okay?" Louise said quietly. Michelle squeezed her sister's hand almost painfully before reluctantly letting go.

Louise followed Horatio outside and one look from her demanded answers. "What the hell happened in the Everglades Lieutenant?" "It's still too early to tell." Was Horatio's answer. He didn't want to scare Louise, she'd just gotten here and she needed to be strong for her sister.

Louise however seemed to be perfectly aware of what he was doing and didn't appreiacate it. "Those sorts of comments are reserved for relatives who have no idea what you do Lieutenant." She said grimly. "I'm a CSI level one under Gil Grissom I know what happens in a case like this."

That information had certainly shocked Horatio. She didn't seem much older than Michelle and Emily but that was not for him to judge.

"Michelle and Emily have had it hard from the beginning." Louise said shaking her head. "Some friends of my parents, and I say friends in the loosest sense of the word, money does not often include such terms, where fostering Michelle and Emily who were then known as Michelle and Emily Doe. They were my best friends so it was hard not to notice that bruises where appearing even more frequently than they should. And even though Emily couldn't speak in our sense of the word the things she DIDN'T say more than weighed up for what she did."

"Michelle tired to protect them both and protect the face of their foster parents but when I did find out I went insane I screamed blue murder and then explained that although they were pushed about a bit it was better than some of the foster homes they'd been in."

Louise shook her head. "I should have guessed sooner but society explains that families such as mine are not capable of such things. I told my parents and they took care of the matter adopting Emily and Michelle quietly explaining that I would have the sisters I could never have otherwise. It solved the problem while keeping face in the high class world of my parents."

Horatio nodded suddenly understanding how the girls where so similar in age. Because they were. Louise turned her head and looked at her sister in the bed who was as stiff as anything while the nurse checked her wounds and bandaged them again.

"Have you finished processing the scene?" She asked. Horatio nodded grimly. "I'm afraid to say that the murder and attacks were thought through. The Everglades are a trap of fire at this time of year it destroyed most of the evidence we had."

Louise closed her eyes. When she opened them Horatio was crouched in front of her. "I don't want you to worry about that though. Because I will find them. Calleigh one of my CSIs has processed Michelle already and Emily will help in anyway she can. Your biggest concern right now is your sister okay?"

Louise nodded losing her battle with her tears. She swiped them away. "I won't let Michelle see me cry that is not what she needs right now." "I agree." Horatio said gently as his phone began to vibrate. "Excuse me." He added.

"Caine."

"Horatio." Calleigh's tone was grave. "Tell me what you have Calliegh." "I'm looking at the results of both rape kits." She took a breath. "Horatio it's not good."

"What did you find?" Horatio asked almost dreading the answer. "multiple donors." Calliegh said quietly. "As many as four. Something horrible happened out there Horatio."

"Okay." Horatio said quietly thinking fast. "Have you run the results against what Speed found on Emily?" "No. Not yet." "Okay let's do that and I'll speak to Michelle again. Keep me posted."

"Will do." Horatio snapped his phone shut.

"I need to speak to Michelle can you act as her interrupter?" Louise nodded. "That doesn't look like it was a very pleasant phone call." "It wasn't." Horatio said. "Look Louise I wouldn't be asking you to do this but Michelle isn't taking kindly to strangers at the moment and I need her to tell me what happened just be prepared to not like the answers she comes up with okay?"

Louise nodded but didn't ask. She didn't think she really wanted to know until it was absolutely necessary.

Back at the lab Speed looked up as Calliegh came in. "I have the results of the DNA comparison I was bringing it through before Eric and I head out on another case."

"Thanks Calliegh." Speed said as he took the results and his face became grim as he read that the four donors from Michelle were at a match to the three found on Emily.

"Bastards." He muttered under his breath.

At that moment Eric came in and said, "Calliegh we have a call out." Calliegh nodded and Eric looked at Speed's face. "Is this about the girls found in the Everglades?" Speed nodded. "Results aren't good. All comparisons are a match excluding one but none of them are in CODIS."

"I don't think they've been run yet." Calleigh indicated the sheet she'd just brought in. Speed got up. "I'm gonna go run this. See you guys later." With that he left the lab and Calliegh and Eric left to process their own crime scene.

Speed was waiting impatiently for the results to run when Ryan came in. "Speed you need to see this." He said. He then turned back and left the room Speed was torn for a moment before following Ryan out to investigate.

He opened the glass door and found Ryan peering at the clothes from both twins. "What is it Ryan?" Speed asked.

"I found traces of carpet fibres on the clothes and Alexx sent over trace from the wound. From what I can see it looks like the Everglades was the dumpsite."

"So we have another crime scene?" Speed asked.

Ryan nodded. "Your crime scene just expanded."


	3. Chapter 2: Following The Thread

Okay hey guys I am back! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise though I wish I owned Speed, Eric or Ryan or all of them infact. I o however own Michelle and Louise so don't take them off me!

**Reviews**

**Bookwrangler: **Thanx for the review! Yea seriously wait til Louise gets going shes a bit of a spitfire and she will have a few run ins with the team over Michelle's case but thats still to come hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**LostMiamiNut**: Thanx for the reivew! OMG!I totally blushed reading your review you're too kind! I'm so pleased you liked it! I hope you read on!

**Miss-Scotty-Pants: **Thanx for the review! Horatio is amazing I love him and Michelle for reasons you understand is kind of attached bless her lol but i hope you enjoy the next chapter

**Storylover: **Thanx for the review! Hope you read on! So pleased you enjoyed it.

**Katie C: **Thanx for the reivew and thanx for the heads up on my grammar and structure I have tried to imporve it but i think it still needs work. I'm glad you liked the chapter despite all this. Hope you read on!

* * *

Burn Out

Chapter Two: Following The Thread

Horatio waited until the nurse had left the room and he was sure that Michelle was covered up again before going back into the room. She looked up as she entered and smiled. Then she looked at Louise and signed something.

"She says she wants you to tell her everything that happened to her." Louise translated.

"Can't you remember?" Horatio asked gently. Michelle shook her head a tear falling down her face. Louise looked torn before saying, "Shelley honey, you must remember something, anything." Michelle shook her head again and then signed again. But this time her mouth moved with the signs as if she was used to speaking as well as signing.

Horatio realised she probably was being a translator for her sister. But he caught the gist of what she was saying. "From what you know they've found already do I really want to remember?"

Louise looked down and then whispered, "No. Probably not."

Horatio could feel his heartbreaking but fought to keep his emotions in check he would not help Michelle if he started to get attached. Horatio looked at Michelle and said, "That's ok if we can't remember anything we'll find out whoever did this through evidence. That way we've got a better chance at conviction." Michelle nodded as if thinking what Horatio was saying through and then signed something else. Again Louise translated.

"She says she wants to know everything when you find out." Horatio nodded "She's made that perfectly clear." Louise looked at Horatio and shook her head. "No. She means everything. No matter how painful it is, no matter how horrible it is she says she wants to know. To move on." Horatio nodded admiring Michelle's courage.

"When we know you'll know." "Thank-you." Louise said.

At that moment Horatio's phone rang again. "Excuse me ladies." He said before flipping his phone open.

"Yeah."

"H," Speed's voice came over the other end of the line. "We found red fibres, threads in Emily King's head wound and Ryan just compared them to trace found on Michelle's sun dress they match."

"Okay." Horatio said moving to the corner of the room. "Do we know what they are?" "They're carpet fibres." Speed answered. "We think the Everglades was the dumpsite. There's another crime scene out there H."

"Good work Speed, do we know where these fibres can be found?" Horatio asked starting to pace now as he thought threw the evidence in his head. They were getting closer he knew it.

"I ran the fibres and they're a crimson red colour with a floral pattern there's only one store that sells this type of carpet in the whole of Miami and they don't come cheap."

"Okay so did you crosscheck the list of buyers with anyone who bought that carpet in the last two years."

Horatio was banking on the fact that Michelle and Emily, being as young as they were had bought a house or an apartment recently. Their living arrangements were probably quite new.

"Way ahead of you H." Speed said. "I've got all the addresses of all the houses that those carpets were sold too the list isn't big as I thought the price must put people off. I'm gonna bring them over to Michelle and her address should be on it. Hopefully she'll be able to pick it out and point us in the right direction."

"Good. I'm still at the hospital with Michelle so I'll meet you here." "No problem." Speed said before both cut the connection.

Horatio looked at Louise and Michelle who looked to be waiting for an update. "Speed found some fibres in Emily's head wound the same as the ones that were on your dress." Horatio explained quietly. "He's on his way over here now in the hopes that we can establish a new lead."

Michelle nodded and signed. "She says she'll do whatever she can to help." Louise said. Horatio smiled. "And we appreciate that effort."

Ten minutes later Speed arrived with a file in his hand. He knocked on the door and waited. Michelle looked up and smiled, though it quite didn't reach her eyes and motioned him to come in.

"Hi Michelle." Speed said smiling. She smiled and waved. Then signed something. "She says Hi back." Louise clarified. He turned to Horatio. "H, I've got the list." Horatio nodded and both of them sat down sat down net to Michelle careful not to touch her and said, "Michelle we think when you were attacked it started somewhere else and ended in the Everglades." Speed said watching her reaction.

Michelle nodded and signed quickly to Louise. "She says she remembers everything up until she was attacked and she remembers being at home. At some point." "Is your address one of these?" Speed asked putting the list in front of Louise and Michelle.

Horatio watched as Michelle and Louise scanned the pages but it was Michelle that found it first. She pointed. Horatio looked down and blinked. "The buyer states that it was an A. King that bought this carpet." Louise nodded. "Alan King. Our father."

Speed looked up startled. "You're both one of the Kings?" Michelle and Louise nodded. "This will have to be handled carefully."

Louise however scoffed. "Oh for God's sake! Don't tread carefully because of them. I've spoken to them already Michelle is being moved to a private hospital, or at least a private room already and you have their full support to do whatever you need to although they won't be arriving in Miami anytime soon."

Michelle looked at Louise, her eyes sad and touched her hand. "It's all right Shelley." Louise shrugged. "As long as you're all right with them not being here." Michelle signed something and Louise signed again. "Yeah I know you're used to being on your own doesn't mean I have to like it though."

Speed looked at the address. "This is along Coconut Grove." Michelle nodded. She looked at Louise and signed. "She says that mom and dad bought her and Emily that house for doing so well at College and so they would not want for anything." Michelle started to cry. Louise fought to keep her voice level as she finished her sister's sentence.

"But she does want for something because she wants her sister back and she knows she can't have her back." Michelle started to cry again. Louise looked lost for a moment before she made sure Michelle knew she was going to touch her before pulling her into a loose hug.

At that moment Louise's phone went. She pulled away from Michelle and found her phone and looked at the name before scowling and flipping the phone open.

"What?" She snarled.

"Yes I know where she is." She snapped. "Where? Well I'm currently sat in the hospital with her." She paused listening and then said, "Well what you waiting for get your arse over here!" She snapped the phone closed and Michelle didn't ask she just rolled her eyes.

"Jason is on his way over here Shelley." Michelle nodded and closed her eyes briefly and wiped away her tears before signing something. "Yes I know you hate it when I do that but you know I don't think he's good enough for you." Michelle rolled her eyes again.

"May I ask who Jason is Michelle?" Speed asked thinking of the seamen samples. It was Louise who answered. "Jason Daniels is Michelle's boyfriend and I don't think he's good enough for her. Neither does Emily."

Her eyes went round as she realised her mistake. "Did." She added as a whisper. Horatio nodded understanding. Michelle signed something at Horatio. "She says she and Emily fought about him at times." Louise smiled wanly as Michelle looked at her. "All right so she tells me it was ALL the time."

Louise looked at Horatio and smiled. "Michelle is the baby and Emily and I are insanely protective of her whether that's right or not." Michelle sighed something and then chocked back a sob. "She said that she was the youngest by only a minute." Louise said Louise couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Twins but born on a different day." Louise said between sobs. Speed frowned. "How is that even possible?" "Emily one minute before midnight and Michelle one minute after it." Horatio nodded. "So they are twins but they have completely different birthdays." Michelle nodded. "Emily's is the 21st August and Michelle's is the 22nd. Identical twins with different birthdays." Louise smiled at Michelle and gave her a loose hug. Then as she turned back to Horatio. "Find out who did this."

Horatio nodded. At that moment there was a knock at the door and a guy came in. "Well you took your time." Louise said venom in her voice. Horatio could only surmise that this was Jason Daniels. He was about to reply to Louise when he saw Michelle and he rushed to her side. "Oh Shell! Why didn't you call me!" She signed at him. "What he hell do you mean you can't speak?" He yelled.

"Hey!" Speed said rushing to the side of the bed. "Leave her alone." "And who the hell are you?" Jason said shrugging out of Speed's grasp. "I'm Tim Speedle CSI we're investigating your girlfriend's attack."

"What do you mean attack?" Jason asked.

"Your girlfriend was attacked last night and left in the Everglades." Horatio said. "So we'd appreciate it if we could have a sample of your DNA and a print of your shoes please." Jason looked furious. "You are not suggesting that I did this?"

"It's procedure." Speed said calmly but eyeing the boyfriend with great dislike "If you do this it will rule you out as a suspect." Jason and Speed seemed to size each other up for a moment before Jason broke and nodded before took a seat beside his girlfriend but when he went to take her hand she pulled away shaking her head and looking anywhere but at him.

Speed watched, as his eyes seemed to darken before it cleared and he whispered comforting words in her ear careful not to touch her. Speed looked at Horatio and saw him taking in the scene also frowning. Speed was pleased that Horatio's bullshit radar was going off as well.

Jason looked up, as he seemed to feel their eyes on him and said, "Where is Emily she should be here." Louise said, "Well she would be if she had survived the attack." She spat at him and he sat there seemingly stunned for about five minutes. Speed watched as Michelle intervened her eyes blazing violet fire. Even silent she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I don't care if he can't have known he's a bastard and he hated your sister. He always thought the worst of her. She could have been in the hospital or out getting a coffee but he had to assume the worst. Damn it! Stop protecting him Michelle!" Louise said her own eyes blazing.

Speed watched this interaction with interest. Michelle was definitely fragile from the ordeal but he knew that she would survive she had too much sprit not too and Louise would make sure she did. He made a mental note to himself not to get on the wrong side of the Vegas CSI.

Horatio motioned to Speed and they walked out into the hall. Louise watched them go her temper seemingly gone as quick as it had appeared. Then she returned to making sure Jason didn't freak out her sister. She had been through enough.

Out in the hall Speed looked at Horatio. "H Alexx sent the report for Emily's findings over. The cause of death was asphyxiation caused by strangling her time of death was about three this morning." Horatio nodded. "We need to go to Michelle's house. Let's get on that now." Speed nodded and said, "You coming H?" Horatio nodded. "We'll do that and then we'll get the boyfriend down at the station."

Speed nodded. "I really don't like this guy H." Horatio nodded. "Speed intuition is great and usually your intuition is impeccable but we have to go back to the evidence without the evidence there is nothing." Speed nodded. "I know."

Horatio sighed and said, "Wait for me here I'm going to see Michelle." Horatio went in the room and Speed looked at the file again. The case was getting more and more complex as the day went on.

Horatio came out a few minutes later with Jason Daniels in tow. "I need you to go come with us Mr. Daniels." He said his voice calm but Speed could hear the underlying command in a seemingly harmless comment. "Sure if you think this will help." Jason was saying his eyes glued to Horatio.

"It will rule you out as a suspect." Horatio was saying. "Mr. Speedle here will make an imprint of your shoes and we'll have a sample of your DNA." Jason nodded. "Sure whatever. Anything to help Shelley."

"Although I have to say me and Shelley have had sex." Speed nodded but didn't look convinced. "Recently." "Yesterday morning." Jason said looking down at the floor.

Horatio nodded, that would mean that any DNA they found could be consensual. Of course if Michelle had used a condom… He would have to puzzle it out later when they tested the DNA against the samples.

Speed dug around in his kit and took a DNA sample from inside the cheek and then put the cap back on the swab. "I'll do your shoe prints when we meet you in the station. Can we have the shoes you wore last night." Jason nodded. "Sure. I was out with some friends. I was wearing these." He gestured at his clothes. Was really hung over this morning and then when Louise told me Shelley was in hospital my heart was in my mouth."

"We'll need those clothes." Speed said "We'll accompany you to the station." Horatio said.

An hour later they had nothing to hold Jason on and he was realised though Speed had collected the shoe prints and his clothes and sent them over to trace to compare with Michelle and Emily's. Speed and Horatio headed over to Michelle and Emily's house in the hopes the house would give up its secrets.

Horatio drove with Speed in the passenger seat giving directions. "The house should be at the end of the grove." Speed said looking at the address. "I think it's one of the houses on its own."

Horatio nodded and said, "Yeah. There it is." Speed looked up and said, "nice." "I think I'll reserve judgement." Horatio said getting out the car and taking off his sunglasses.

They entered the house finding the door open when they pushed it. Horatio went in first his gun ready Speed followed his gun held up. "Miami-Dade police!" Horatio yelled there was no answer and as he moved through the house he realised that it was empty.

"Clear!" He yelled from the back of the house as he got the same answer from Speed. He returned to the front of the house and really took in what it looked like. He had realised as he moved through the house that this had to be their second crime scene but he had wanted to make sure everything was secure before they processed the scene.

Now taking it in he knew that something horrific had happened here. The living room would have once been a beautiful room was now, for lack of a better term, trashed. The table and chairs were turned over and there was what looked like blood splatter, though not a significant amount across one of the walls.

Speed tested the fluid on the walls and the chemical turned pink. "It's blood H." He clarified. Horatio nodded as he surveyed the room. This is where it had happened. And the girls had not gone quietly. They had fought, fought to survive. He and Speed spent time collecting the evidence and found that the red fibres came from one of the bedrooms upstairs. Speed checked the room for Seaman and found it positive.

"But it's in the bedroom and if this is Michelle's bedroom then it would stand to reason seaman was here." Speed said frowning frustrated. "But not why Emily had carpet fibres all over her clothes." Horatio said looking round the room.

"This was personal Speed." Horatio said his eyes darkening with fury as he thought of the girls trying to fend off their attackers. "These guys knew when, where and how to hit. Now we need to hit back."

Speed nodded. Speed and Horatio covered the house from top to bottom calling in Eric to help with the collection. "Found blood!" Eric called from the kitchen.

Horatio went to investigate and found Eric kneeling in the shower. "Blood from the drain. Could be menstrual blood but given the circumstances I don't think so." Horatio nodded. "Check the surfaces for blood." Eric nodded and Horatio proceeded to the bedroom.

"This is turning into a house of horrors." Speed said looking up as Horatio came in. "But is it revealing secrets." "This is definitely the primary crime scene." Tom said his voice tight with anger. "I found marks on the door and the wall that look the same as the lacerations on Michelle and Emily's body but I've found nothing that could have made that mark."

"I'll cast it." Eric said coming in and set about making a mould of the mark. He pulled the cast away and looked at the mark. "I can't think of anything that would make these kind of marks."

"This is our main priority get back to the lab and start combing the boyfriend's clothes for anything that might tie him to this. I'll be on my cell if you need me." "Where are you going H?" Eric asked. "I am going to help Michelle King remember." Horatio said putting his sunglasses on and heading back to the hospital.

Speed and Eric looked at each other and shrugged for now all they could do was follow the evidence. They had followed the thread and now they had to follow that the house was telling them all the while knowing that a teenage girl was relying on them to tell her what happened.

* * *

Not really sure about this chapter I don't think it's as good as the others but obviously the evidence needed to be collected so the chapter was needed. In the next chapter Jason and Louise come to blows...again! And Louise blows up with one of the team. 


	4. Chapter 3: Fall Out

Hey Guys! Oh my god im so sorry about how long its took me to update this i promise the next chapter will be quicker

**Disclaimer: **Oh please! I wish... Of course i wouldn't object to owning Eric or Speed any offers???

**Reviwers:**

**Bookwrangler: **Thanx for the reivew! I'm pleased you like Louise she's based on someone i know and her character is very like how i've written her. As for who she blows up on well you'll have to read on!

* * *

Burn Out

Chapter Three: Fall Out

Speed and Eric went through the house methodically and the more they went through it the angrier they became. The house trashed and the attackers had plainly enjoyed every minute of torment they had inflicted on the girls. They found handprints and drawings in the blood as though they had simply played in the blood after they had shed it.

"This is sick." Eric said his voice tight with anger as he printed fingerprints from the blood. "Human nature is sick." Tim said collecting trace from a near by chair.

"Do you think it was occult related?" Eric said studying the pictures on the mirrors and walls as he photographed them. Speed took a look and shook his head. "Someone is trying to make us think so but I don't think so. Some of the images are off if you look at them closely." "Yeah and what a nice image that is." Eric quipped.

Speed stood and surveyed the area. "We need back up. And you need to get back to your case." "I'll help you with this Calliegh is following a lead with ballistics she'll ring me if she needs me." Speed nodded. "Then I'm ringing Ryan. He can help us with this. Besides with the back log he's been locked in the DNA lab and he's a CSI." Eric nodded smiling.

Speed smiled he knew his Cuban friend had taken to the newest member of the team. He enjoyed speaking to Ryan and teaching him the ropes as Ryan had only recently come up to CSI from patrol.

Speed dialled a number. "Wolfe." A voice answered on the other end. "Hey Ryan its Speed got a minute?" "Can I get out the lab if I give you that one minute?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Yeah I want your help on this case." Ryan's voice was excited which cheered Speed up despite the situation. "All right a minute it is." Speed grinned. Thank-you. It's urgent." "Are you at the crime scene now?" "Yeah, the one you helped me find Eric and I need an extra pair of hands."

"Okay give me the address I'll be there in half an hour." "Make it twenty minutes Ryan." Speed said seriously. "This case is now rush." "Okay." Ryan said simply before disconnecting.

Just ten minutes later Speed had moved from the living area into the kitchen when he heard a voice, "Jesus Christ no wonder this is rush." Speed turned round and found Ryan stood at the door his sliver kit in his hand with his gloves on taking in the scene.

"That was quick." Ryan shrugged. "You told me it was rush. I made sure Valeria could handle what I left her and headed out here." "Thanks Ryan we are going to need all the help we can get out here."

Ryan nodded and then said, "So where have you collected?" Speed looked up. "Eric and I shared the living area he's gone to the dining room and I've just started in here neither of us have done the upstairs yet."

"Okay so I'll start there then." Speed looked up and smiled. "Okay thanks. I'll come up and help you when I'm done give me or Eric a shout if you need anything."

Ryan nodded. "Sure." Then he left and Speed carried on with the task in the kitchen. He'd been to a few crime scenes now as a CSI and he'd been called out to others in patrol. He was the first to admit that he wasn't an expert yet from a CSI point of view but he had had plenty of experience in patrol. But this one was effecting him more than he liked to admit though he wasn't really sure why.

Perhaps because he knew that the girls had been through such an ordeal and he had seen for himself Michelle's strength and will to survive what had happened to her.

Ryan steeled his reserve he was determined to help in anyway he could. Half an hour later he had found places in blood where he hadn't thought it possible and found a few substances that he couldn't name so he bagged them ready to send to trace.

Speed came up an hour later as Ryan moved into the second bedroom. "This House is turning into a House of terror." "That's why we're here so we can piece together what the evidence is trying to tell us." Speed said. "You need some help in here?" Ryan nodded. "Thanks. You never realise how much stuff there is in a room until you have to process it."

Speed nodded. "Tell me about it. Actually wait until you process a hotel room then you'll know about it." Ryan winced. "Yeah I can imagine." Speed looked and said, "Thousands of prints a mess of body fluids its every CSI's worst nightmare."

Ryan looked at Speed. "Thanks for the visual. I mean really I appreciate it." Speed shrugged. "I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." "I was in patrol Tim." Ryan said softly. "I know it's often difficult it was then."

It took a few hours but between them they finally managed to process the house and return to the lab. Ryan and Speed went into the trace lab together and started to process the endless amounts of evidence while Eric had gone to help Calliegh with her case.

Ryan and Speed did the Trace between them sending any possible DNA samples to Valeria and putting any fingerprints through AFIS and matching them against the twins' fingerprints and Louise's fingerprints to exclude them.

"I still can't get over the house." Ryan shook his head. Speed looked at the young CSI. "It's not a nice experience and I wish I could say it gets better but it doesn't really you just find a way to deal with it." Ryan nodded.

"This is so different to patrol." Speed looked at him. "Do you wish you had never made the jump? I can only imagine that it hasn't been easy for you." "No I'm pleased I have I like being able to put my degree to good use it just…" "Takes some getting used too." Speed finished for him.

Ryan nodded and frowned trying to work out exactly what he meant. "I mean it's not like I haven't seen death it comes as part of the job." Speed put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Being a CSI is totally different from patrol and its okay to have trouble adjusting."

Ryan smiled gratefully and Speed nodded continued with the trace and then wanted to punch the table. He couldn't find anything of use. It all lead back to the house which they had established was the primary crime scene. He needed something to tie The Killer in with the crime.

"This seems to be an important case." Ryan observed as he looked at some fibres under the microscope. "I mean I can see how its important they attacked the sister and one survived and the other didn't but are you this intense with all your cases?"

Despite the situation Speed grinned. "Were you?" Ryan blushed. "I hated the thought of the killer, the criminal getting away with anything." He admitted. "That's part of it." Speed said as he moved on to the next bit of trace.

"But," Ryan pushed.

Speed looked up as he compared his evidence "It's a little more complicated than that. The twins have another sister who works in CSI in Vegas and demands answers to questions we can't give yet because she knows how to ask." Ryan nodded. "Has she flown in from Vegas yet?" Speed nodded. "She has. She's at the hospital and we're going to meet her there after we've ran this."

"I had thought you would have been already." Ryan said. "I have but Michelle may have remembered something and Horatio made me promise I wouldn't leave Michelle on her own for very long. She could still be in some danger."

Ryan nodded understanding the importance of getting this right the first time. "Speed," He said. "I think I found something." Tim moved to Ryan. Ryan showed him two photographs. Speed pulled a face.

Ryan nodded. "That's what I thought at first. What do they have in common? But something caught my eye." The two photos, at first glance had nothing in common one was of the lacerations both the twins had sustained and one was of the bed post that was covered in blood splatter.

"I was looking at the angle of blood splatter." Ryan explained, "To see if I could explain it since COD for the vic is asphyxiation." Speed nodded impressed. "So? What do you think?"

"I think there's a weapon that we're missing." Ryan stated. "I didn't collect anything from the house that could make these marks so I think it's safe to say the killer took it with them." Speed nodded.

"Did you make a mould of those marks?" Ryan nodded. "After I photographed them. I'm moving onto the mould next. I just hadn't realised it had been used as a weapon against the twins." Speed nodded.

"It's another clue. Get on it." At that moment Speed's phone rang. "Speedle." He said into the phone. "Yeah H, we're on it." He closed the phone and looked at Ryan.

Horatio has the boyfriend in custody he wants us over at the hospital to question the vic again while the boyfriend isn't there." Ryan nodded. "Okay let's go."

Meanwhile Horatio was sat in the interrogation room with Tripp interviewing Jason Daniels. Dainels was being difficult and Horatio was getting annoyed.

"Mr. Daniels your girlfriend has had a rough night and would probably appreciate a break so please don't mess with me."

Jason looked up at Horatio. "What do you want me to say? I didn't do it to tell you the truth I haven't seen Michelle for nearly a week." Horatio smiled. "Mr. Daniels you told me just this morning that you had had sex with Michelle. So which is it?"

Jason shrugged. "Okay so yeah I saw her yesterday morning when Emily was in school. Emily didn't like me very much. Actually she hated me all right. It was mutual we hated each other. I tolerated her for Michelle's sake. But I didn't kill her. "I hated her. But I would never kill her she means too much to Michelle."

Jason leaned forward. "I went to see Michelle I seduced her we slept together and then I promised to meet with her this morning on the beach and when she didn't turn up, answer her phone; the house phone I had to ring Louise after plucking up the courage to ring Emily again there was no answer."

He swallowed. "Obviously I know why now. Lieutenant, Emily and I hated each other. I admit that and at times I wished she was out the way but I wouldn't kill her. There would be nothing more painful for Michelle than loosing her sister and as much as I hate Emily I love Michelle."

Horatio nodded his bull shit radar was going off here but he had nothing to disprove anything about what Jason was saying.

Yet.

"Okay Mr. Daniels if you could just let me have the clothes you were wearing last night and your fingerprints and DNA now to rule you out." Jason shrugged and said, "Okay sure whatever."

Horatio looked at him. "What now, as in right now?" Jason asked.

"That would be a good idea I'll send a police officer with you." Jason shrugged. "Yeah whatever. Just don't let it take too long I need to get back to Michelle."

"The best thing you can do right now is help us catch whoever did this to Michelle and if that means you spend a short time away from her then I suggest you do that."

Dainels shot him a look as the officer showed him out. Once he was gone Tripp leaned forward. "You don't actually believe that brat do you?" "We'll have to see what the evidence says." Horatio said. "In this justice system Frank, people are innocent until proven guilty. And while I know he's guilty of something I don't know what it is yet."

Frank nodded. "Let me know when you do." "As always." Horatio said leaving the interrogation room. "I'll be on my cell in the hospital if you need me." Frank nodded.

Horatio walking along the corridor when he heard raised voices. He quickened his pace. He moved round the corner and was able to get a good view of Louise lacing into Speed and Ryan.

She looked about to jump them but Michelle was stood in the way her eyes blazing. The sign language was so fast Horatio could hardly make out the movements. Louise didn't seem to be taking much notice.

"They have no right to come in here and demand answers of you Michelle! That is not how it works!" Michelle answered fast and furious and Louise's eyes went wide and she looked down at the floor. "That's not the same!" Horatio didn't have to read sign to know what Michelle said next. "It is."

Horatio walked into the room. "Problem Speed, Ryan?" Both CSI's turned and looked at their boss. "No problem H." "I think there is!" Louise hissed from between her teeth. "CSI's do not storm in here and demand answers!"

"We meant no disrespect." Ryan said quietly. "We just wanted to know if Michelle had remembered anything else to help us with the investigation to put the evidence into context."

"There are subtler ways to do it Detective. Instead of coming in here and touching her arm when she didn't hear you. I'm surprised you didn't end up on the floor." Louise said calming down slightly. Ryan blushed and Speed smirked. "It was a close call. Michelle one, CSI nil." Michelle allowed herself a small smile before looking at Louise and signing again.

"Horatio, she says to tell you that she remembers shadows and flashes but nothing you can use." She looked at them all. "Though how you think that's changed in two days is beyond me."

"You know as well as we do that memory returns slowly." Horatio said gently. "She might have remembered something after the shock of the attack wore off. "As it is its better that we can get the attacker without witness testimony because the case will be stronger."

Michelle signed again. "She'd like to know when she can have Emily's body for the funeral. Horatio went outside and dialled a number. "Alexx? When can Emily King be released?" "Two days Sugar." Alexx said as she cleaned the body."

"Thank-you." Horatio said closing the phone. "Two days so you can have the funeral next week."

Michelle nodded and then turned to Louise and signed something. Louise watched her stream of sign language for about five minutes before she let Michelle see her hands and gently stopped her.

"Michelle we'll sort it out." Michelle nodded slumping forward. Then she looked up. And signed something. "She asked if any of your team would like to represent the lab at the funeral. She said she knows you're busy but after everything you've done for her she only thinks its right."

Horatio knew he needed to get on with the case but he was also worried this was starting to look like a strategic hit. He'd have to talk to Speed and Ryan about it.  
"I'll see what I can do. We're sorry we alarmed you." Horatio said gently.

Michelle nodded rubbing her arm. "It's okay."

At that moment Jason swaggered into the hospital room and Michelle's eyes went wide but then she smiled and signed what Horatio thought must be a greeting. Jason smiled and slowly signed one back sitting on the edge of her bed.

Michelle flinched away from the contact and again Horatio saw the flash of, he was sure it was annoyance, before it disappeared. He definitely needed to keep an eye on this guy.

Jason leaned in and touched Michelle on the shoulder while Michelle was talking to Louise. Michelle jumped and suddenly swung round and punched Jason in the face.

Horatio had to admit it was a good hit but it was what came next that bothered him. "You stupid little…" Jason snarled holding his cheek, "If you ever do that again…" Jason tried to calm his temper while Michelle backed away from him and turned to the CSI's for support grabbing Horatio's arm.

Horatio took a step forward but Louise beat him to it and got right up in his face. "Don't ever…Ever threaten my sister in my presence you little prick." She screamed in his face.

"Mr. Daniels," Speed growled "Please calm your temper or I'll have the nurses remove you from the hospital room." Ryan meanwhile had knelt down beside Michelle. "Are you okay Miss King?"

Michelle nodded tears springing to her eyes but not falling. She clutched Horatio's arm for a moment and then signed and Louise translated. "I will be."

Horatio nodded and looked at Michelle. "We'll keep you informed Michelle okay? I'll have Alexx ready Emily for the funeral okay?" Michelle nodded and Horatio looked at both the sisters.

"Hang in there."

He turned and looked at Jason. "Mr. Daniels." Jason nodded but his eyes were on Michelle. "Lt. Caine." He said quietly.

Horatio didn't like the thought of him being around Michelle but at that present moment he could do nothing about it. With one look at the girls he turned and left Speed and Ryan following his lead.

Once he walked out to the Hummers. He asked about progress. "The house was a mess but we've got some trace Ryan and I are running it now we think we found evidence of the possible restraint used." Speed said. Horatio nodded. "Okay keep me posted."

He watched as his CSI's left the scene but something about this was starting to worry him. He decided if not him then someone would be present at the funeral because he didn't think it was over yet and unfortunately it wasn't often that Horatio Caine was wrong.

* * *

Okay so thats it for another chapter. Chapter four should be up soon its the funeral and of course as is only proper in Miami all hell breaks loose...

Chapter four coming to a computer screen near you soon!

Cya next time

Blue Fire! xx


End file.
